Feelings
by Loutje555
Summary: He was in love with her and she was in love with him but both didn't want to tell each other but then he gets a new girlfriend and she gets depressed will he save her before it's to late? TxG, CxT, SxZ, TxOC
1. Trailer

**She was in love**

_(shows Gabriella looking at Troy)_

**He was in love also**

_(shows Troy looking at Gabriella as she is doing her homework)_

**But they couldn't tell their feelings for each other**

"_Tay I can't tell him"_

" _Dude! I don't want to ruin or friendship"_

**But when he has a girlfriend**

_(Shows Troy and Marissa kissing)_

**She is getting depressed**

_(Shows Gabriella lying on her bed crying hysterical)_

**And their friends try to help her**

_(shows the gang making plans)_

**But there is one person that can help her**

_(Shows the gang talking to Troy)_

**Will he be on time to help her?**

_(shows Gabriella on a roof of a building ready to jump)_

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_(shows Troy playing basketball)_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_(shows Gabriella reading a book)_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_(shows Sharpay redo her hair)_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_(shows playing the ball to Troy)_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_(shows Taylor looking worried at Gabriella from a distance)_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_(shows Ryan putting on a hat)_

**Brittany Snow as Marissa Brickson**

_(Shows Marissa making out with Troy)_

**In**

**Feelings**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything, except for the idea**_

It's 7.30 in the morning and Gabriella's alarm goes off and Gabriella turns again in bed and pulls her pillow on her head. There turns a happy song on the radio "love song" and she pushes her alarm from her bedside table and it breaks.

"Gabriella!! Get up you have to go to school" her mom yells from the kitchen. Gabriella get's up and walks over to her closet and gets something to wear out of it and walks to her bathroom.

Half an hour later Gabriella comes out of her bathroom and walks downstairs into the kitchen "Here is your breakfast" her mom places a plate on the kitchen table and Gabriella sits down at the table.

"Okay I'm going before I am late" said her mom and she gave Gabriella a peck on her cheek and walked out of the backdoor.

Gabriella sighed deep and started to eat her breakfast and then she heard a honk and grabbed her own bag and walked outside to Taylor's car "Hey Tay"

"Hey Gabi ready to go to school?" Taylor looked at Gabriella when she got into the car.

"What do you think" Taylor rolled her eyes and started to drive.

10 minutes later they arrive at East High and Taylor parks the car in the parking lot and they get out of the car and walk into the school and to their lockers.

Gabriella opens her locker and looks in the little mirror in the door of her locker and sees a boy with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes and gets butterfly's in her stomach.

Taylor sees it and rolls her eyes again "Gabi why don't you just tell him?"

"Because I can't tell him!!" Gabriella closed her locker and walked away

Taylor closed her locker too and walked after her "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same for me" Taylor looks at her "And how do you know, listen honey if you don't tell him you will never know what he feels for you"

Gabriella sighed deep "Can we talk about something else? I am not in the mood for this right now" Taylor wanted to talk about it but let the subject drop

"So what are you gonna do in the holidays next week?" Taylor said to her

"I don't know I think I am gonna sit outside with a good book, you?" Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the classroom and walked in and they walked inside and to Gabriella's desk

"I have a date with Chad and Sharpay asked if I wanted to go shopping with her, oh that reminds me Sharpay asked me if you wanted to join us?"

Gabriella smiled "Yeah sure that would be nice"

"Alright" The bell rings and Taylor walks to her place and Gabriella looks at the door to see the blue-eyed boy walk in and walk to her

"Hey best friend" He said

"Hey Troy, how was your morning?" She didn't know what to say _"Did I really said morning?"_

Troy laughed "How my morning was? Pretty good actually I got pancakes for breakfast oh and did I mention my mom yelled at me for not making my bed?"

Gabriella laughed "Did she really yell at you for that?"

"Nah I was just fooling around" Gabriella gave him a glare and Troy wanted to say something about that but before he could Ms Darbus walked in and he made his way to his seat and sat down.

After class Gabriella made her way to her locker and got out some thing and Troy walked up to her "So do you have free period?" Gabriella nodded and closed her locker "You?"

"Well I have free period practice so that would mean no" Gabriella giggled and then Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke came to them "Hey guys"

"Hey gabs was Troy stalking you again?" Chad asked and Troy glared at him and the girls giggled and Chad and Zeke laughed "No Chad he didn't he just asked if I had free period and he is not a stalker he is my best friend"

"Aw thanks Gabs" he smiled at her and Gabriella got butterfly's in her stomach but ignored them "Well I'm off to the library, Tay you coming?" Taylor nodded and turned to her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear and gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked away with Gabriella

Zeke, Chad, Troy and Sharpay made their way over to the gym "Well I got cheerleading practice babe so I see you after?" Sharpay gave him a wink

Zeke smirked "Yeah see you after practice at your locker" He gave a quick kiss and he made his way into the man's locker-room with Troy and Chad

After practice in the locker-room

"So Troy how is going with the girls" Chad dried his afro and looked at his friend

"Good I have my eyes on one, she has a perfect body" Zeke and Chad looked at each other they all knew about Gabriella's feelings so they thought that it was Gabriella he mend

Someone's phone rings and they look around to see who's it was and it turns out to be Troy and he saw he got a text message and read it

_Hey hotstuff_

_Listen last week was so awesome I thought we could see each other again and go on a date?_

_Xxx_

_Marissa_

Troy smiled "Hey Troy from who is it?" Chad looked at his best friend\

"It's from Marissa" He texted her back

_Hey beauty_

_Sure meet me the park and from there we go to the restaurant I can't wait to see you again_

_Xxx_

_Troy_

"Wow wait Marissa Brickson?? As in head cheerleader?" Troy nodded and Chad looked at him with confusing they both knew that Marissa only dated guys for sex

"Dude you know that she only dates you for sex and then dumps you right?"

"No this time she won't because we already had sex and she wants to go on a date tonight so she is not"

"Well maybe because you are the basketball captain" Zeke murmured but Troy heard him and gave him a glare

They finished with changing and they got out of the locker room and Zeke ran off "Hey lover boy don't forget to use a condom!" Chad joked and Zeke stopped running and turned around and glared at him before running off again

**In the girls locker-room with the cheerleader**

Marrissa had a huge smile on her face because she was happy that she was finally dating Troy Bolton as it has to be

"Marissa why are you smiling so big" her best friend Audrey asked her

"Well that's because Troy Bolton and I hooked up" Some girls in the locker-room squealed and they walked to her

Sharpay heard this and was shocked her friend Troy Bolton who was in love with her other friend Gabriella Montez was dating Marissa

Sharpay got worried now how will Gabriella react if she finds out he and Marissa are dating she would probably be heartbroken

Sharpay got her cell out of her bag and texted Taylor

_Tay!!_

_Problem!! Troy is dating Marissa but don't tell GABI!!_

_Sharpay_

**In the library **

Taylor and Gabriella where both doing their homework when Taylor's phone went off and Gabriella looked at Taylor and Taylor had her cell in her hands and looked at it

"Who is it?" Gabriella went back to her work

"Oh um….Chad" She lied to her best friend "He asked me if I wanted to study with him"

Gabriella looked back up with a smirk on her face and Taylor saw it "NO!! not in that way!! I'm not ready" she got a shade of red on her face and went back to her homework

Gabriella chuckled and giggled and went back to her homework to but she didn't got far with that when her cell went off and grabbed it out of her bag and looked at it

_Hey Ella_

_Can you meet me at our secret spot, I need to tell you something_

_Xx_

_Troy_

Gabriella packed her stuff quickly and ran out of the library without saying something to Taylor

Taylor looked after her confused "What the…?" she shook her head and went back to work

Gabriella walked up the stairs and when she finally came at the top she saw him with his bleu eyes and sandy brown hair and the cutest smile "Hey" she walked to him

"Hey Ella, I see you got my message" Gabriella giggled and sat down on the bench and Troy did the same "So Ella I asked you to come here because I want to tell you something" Gabriella nodded "Me and Marissa are dating"

Those words broke Gabriella's heart the tears were forming in here eyes but she hold them back she swallowed hard "Congrats Troy" Troy hugged Gabriella and she closed her eyes and reopened them again to see that this wasn't a dream

She pulled back and stood up "Sorry Troy I have to go" She ran downstairs letting the tears run down her cheek and ran to the nearest bathroom and into one of the stalls and locked it and cried her eyes out

Taylor came out of the library and saw Sharpay "Hey Shar" Sharpay looked around to see Taylor and walked to her "Hey Tay, where is Gabs?"

"She ran out of the library a few minutes ago but she didn't say anything" Sharpay and Taylor walked further "So how do you think Gabs gonna react on the news" Taylor sighed "She is gonna be heartbroken, I mean she is in love with him"

"Yeah but Troy is in love with her too, so I don't get it why is dating Marissa when he has to date Gabriella"

"I don't know either" Then they walked pass a bathroom and heard someone crying but they knew who it was "Is that Gabs?" Taylor nodded and they walked in

"Gabs" Sharpay walked to the stalls and you could tell she was worried

"Go away" was all Gabriella replied before she broke into even more tears

"Gabs what's wrong?" Taylor walked to the stall that was locked and then Gabriella unlocked the door and walked out and collapsed in her friends arms "Gabi, tell us what's wrong" Sharpay came over to them

"Tr..oo..y…ii.s…..t..in..g…Ma.." Sharpay hugged her friend to "Sh gabs it's gonna be okay, you will find your prince someday" Gabriella pulled back and wiped the tears away "How do you know that?" Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other "See you don't"

Gabriella walked to the mirror and looked at herself "oh god I look horrible" she wiped the mascara away and sighed "Okay I can't go to class like this, I'm going to the nurses office to tell her I don't feel well"

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other before turning their gaze to Gabriella "Okay, do you want one of us to bring you to the nurses' office?" Gabriella shook her head and walked out of the bathroom and making her way over to the nurses office

Sharpay and Taylor walked to the cafeteria where they would meet for lunch and sat down at their table "Gosh Gabriella looked so horrible" Sharpay took out her phone and started texting and Taylor grabbed a book and started to read "yeah she did can't believe that he is dating that slut"

"Who is dating a slut?" Taylor and Sharpay looked up but where relieved that it was just Chad who sat down "Marissa is, Troy and her are dating" Chad sighs "Yeah I know, horrible isn't it" The girls laughed a bit about the face that Chad made

"So where is Gabs, she was with you right?" Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other for a minute and then Taylor turned her head to Chad "She left, she went home sick"

"But she was alright this morning" Taylor closed her book there was no way she could read the book with Chad there "She knows about Troy and Marissa and that's why she left"

"She knows?" They nodded "Yeah she know he told her himself and we found her in the bathroom crying her eyes out, it really hurted her" Chad looked down with sad eyes "I can't believe that he would date her"

"Me neither" The girls said on the same time and just after that the rest of the gang came "Hey guys " the all sat down and then Troy and Marissa came over and Troy sat down and Marissa sat on his lap "Where is gabs" Troy looked away from Marissa he really didn't noticed that Gabriella wasn't there yet especially when she ran off after he told her that he and Marissa where dating

"She went home, she didn't feel so good" Taylor lied she couldn't tell them the truth with Troy and Marissa sitting by them

"Oh okay, I hope she feels better" The guys nodded and the started to eat their lunch

This was the first time that nobody talked during the lunch break

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella walked into her house she was glade that her mom wasn't home so she walked up to her room and let herself fall on her bed and started to cry her eyes out she couldn't believe it he broke her heart he was dating her worst enemy Marissa Brickson she was to late he has a girlfriend now

After crying for a while she fell into a deep slumber


	3. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything, except for the idea**_

Maria Montez walked into her house and noticed Gabriella's bag in the middle of the hallway and she shook her head and picked it up and walked with it upstairs to Gabriella's room

She knocked on the door but she didn't get any response so she walked in and saw her daughter sleeping on her bed with a pillow in her arms

She walked closer and noticed her tear stained cheeks and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down and started to shake her daughter "Gabi, honey wake up"

Gabriella started to stir and started to open her eyes and saw her mother looking at her worriedly "Honey are you okay?" Gabriella shook her head "No not really mom" Maria felt her forehead and it was a bit warm "You're feeling warm, just get under the covers and I will bring you some soup later"

Gabriella nodded and got under her sheet and Maria got up from the bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen and started making soup for Gabriella

Gabriella tried to fall asleep again but she couldn't then she decide to watch tv and she turned it on but after a bit she got bored and turned her tv off

She got out of the bed and walked over to her desk and got her notebook off it and grabbed a pen and went back to her bed

She opened the notebook and found a picture from her and Troy this picture was taking 2 years ago in the park they where their with the whole gang and they were picnicking and she threw a strawberry at him and she ran away from him and he chased her

She smiled at the memory but it made her heart hurt even more and she couldn't take it she grabbed the picture out of it and opened a drawer next to her and placed it in it and closed the drawer

She went back to her notebook and started to write she just had to get some stuff of off her chest

**And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling **

**I will still love you **

**And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting **

**I will still love you **

Gabriella sighed this is how she felt but she knew she shouldn't be like this so she was gonna try to move on

Gabriella wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek away and closed her notebook and laid it on her bedside table

She lay back on her back and looked at the ceiling thinking _Am I strong enough to move on from this, will I ever find anyone who will love me and who I will love_

Maria knocked on the door "Come in" Maria walked in with the tray and set it down on the bed "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella gave her a weak smile "A bit better" Maria walked up to her and felt her forehead "You are still warm so you're not going to school tomorrow" Gabriella nodded and she took the bowl with soup and ate it

Maria sat down "Honey I have to tell you something" Gabriella sets her bowl down and looks at her mother "What is it?" Maria sighed "I have to go on a business trip next week but I don't want to leave you alone"

Gabriella smiled "It's okay mom, I can take care of myself and I have my friends so if something is wrong I can go to them"

"I know but are you sure you want to stay here in this big house all alone?" Gabriella nodded "Mom I'm gonna be okay"

"Okay but if anything is wrong, just go over to your friends house or call me okay and I will take the next flight back home" Gabriella laughed and her mom too

Troy came home after he dropped Marissa off he walked up to his room and sat down on his bed and thought back at what happened today and why Gabriella ran away from him after he told her he was dating Marissa

He turned on his pc and logged on on his msn

-----

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Troy

**Don't touch my afro::** Chad

**Pink is Pink and I love it:** Sharpay

**Ellabella :(**** sick:** Gabriella

**Tayluvestwilight:** Taylor

**Jazzcat:** Ryan

**Issa loves Troyssie:** Marissa

**-----**

**Issa loves Troyssie:** Hey baby

**Basketball14;) love Issa: **Hey babe, what's up?

**Issa loves Troyssie:** Just boring my mind out, u?

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Just got home

_Don't touch my afro: has signed on _

**Don't touch my afro::** Hey hoops

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Hey man, what's up?

**Don't touch my afro::** Was wondering if you wanted to shoot hoops with me later on?

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** sure why not, wait Issa is saying sumting

**Issa loves Troyssie:** Wanna come over later ;)

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Sorry can't have plans

**Issa loves Troyssie:** But I was gonna wear my very revealing underwear

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Sorry babe, next time I promise

**Don't touch my afro::** What is she saying now

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Nothing important I will be their in a hour

**Don't touch my afro::** Okay later

_Don't touch my afro: has signed off_

Troy sees that Gabriella is online so he clicks on her name

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Hey Brie

**Ellabella :(**** sick:** Hey

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** Heard you went home sick

**Ellabella :(**** sick:** Yeah didn't feel so good that why I ran away from you earlier sorry

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** It's okay, hope you will get better

**Ellabella :(**** sick: **Yeah me too, gotta go ttyl

**Basketball14;) love Issa:** kay later

_Ellabella :(__ sick: signed off_

Gabriella turned off her pc and sighed she couldn't talk to him she tried to ignore his name but couldn't it hurts her heart so much to see love Issa every time he says something

She puts her laptop away and lies down and closes her eyes she was tired so decided to get some sleep

Maria was downstairs and picked up the phone that was ringing

**Maria-bold**/_Taylor-Italic_

**Hello Maria Montez speaking**

_Hello Mrs Montez can I talk to Gabriella?_

**Sorry honey but she needs rest**

_Is she okay_

**She sick so she needs rest**

_Okay so she isn't coming to school tomorrow then?_

**No sorry Taylor but can you do me a favor and bring her her homework tomorrow**

_Will do Mrs Montez, tell Gabriella to get better_

**Okay Taylor I will do that bye**

_Bye Mrs Montez_

The next day at school Taylor and Sharpay where talking to each other at Taylor's locker "So Gabi isn't coming today?" Taylor shook her head "Nope, she got sick yesterday, but you can come this afternoon when I bring her her homework"

Sharpay smiles "I will come" Troy, Marissa, Chad, Zeke and Ryan came to them "Hey guys" Zeke went over to Sharpay and kissed her and Chad did the same with Taylor

Troy looked around "Where is Brie" Marissa snapped her head to him when he said Brie "Uhm she is at home she is still sick" Troy's gave a sad smile and then the bell rang and they went to homeroom

Later that day during free period the guys had basketball practice and Troy and Chad were pacing each other the ball "So how did your date go yesterday" Troy stopped and held the ball "How did you know?" Chad smirked "I had my ways"

Troy rolled his eyes "It went good" he paced the ball to Chad "Did you guys…you know again" Troy rolled his eyes again "No we didn't, that's what she asked me later when you asked me to come play ball"

"oh okay" He paced the ball back to Troy "Did you and Tay already did it?" Chad snapped his head to Troy "No! Tay is not ready yet and I will wait, maybe with prom or graduation" Troy laughed because Chad was getting crimson red

"What's funny!?" Troy couldn't help but laugh "Your face is funny" Chad looked over to Zeke "Yo Zeke wanna switch partner, Jase can go with Troy" Zeke nodded his head and Chad ran over to him and Jase went over to Troy

Troy shook his head and started pacing the ball with Jason

After school Sharpay and Taylor went over to Gabriella's house and Taylor knocked on the door and Maria opens the door "Hello girls, Gabriella is her room, I have to go to work you guys can stay as long you want"

"Thanks Mrs Montez" They both said and Maria walked out of the door and Taylor and Sharpay walked inside the house and upstairs to Gabriella's room and they walked in to find Gabriella awake looking out of her window

"Hey girl" Gabriella turned her head and saw her two best friends "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Sharpay and Taylor sat down on her bed and Taylor gives Gabriella her homework "We brought you your homework and we wanted to know how you were"

Gabriella takes the homework from Taylor and laid it on the ground "Thanks, and I'm fine" She gets up and walks to her bathroom

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and walked after Gabriella who was looking into the mirror "Gabs you are not fine" Gabriella turned to her friends with watery eyes "No I'm not!! I am heartbroken!!" She sinks down to the floor and Taylor and Sharpay run over to Gabriella and hugged her

"Shh it's gonna be okay" Taylor stood up and walked out of the bathroom to get a glass of water and Sharpay rocked her back and forth "It's gonna be okay honey, you will find someone better as Troy" Gabriella shook her head

"No I won't he is the one who stole my heart, I don't think I can be around him anymore not as I used to be" Sharpay lifted Gabriella's chin up "Honey what do you mean?"

Gabriella wiped her tears away "I can't be around him it will hurt to much" Sharpay stroked her hair "But gabs he is your best friend you can't start to ignore him or pretend like he isn't there"

Gabriella stood up and Sharpay did too "I know I can't but I can't bare the hurt, yesterday I talked to him on msn and I said only 3 things before I went offline I couldn't stand to see his name all the time"

Sharpay and Gabriella walked back into her bedroom and they sat down on her bed and then Taylor came back in the room with a glass of water and gave it to Gabriella "Here you go" Gabriella took the glass and took a sip "Thanks"

Sharpay took Gabriella's free hand "Gabs you have to be strong, we will be their for you all the time you can always tell us if something is wrong just promise us you will be strong okay?" Gabriella nodded and drinks her water

When she was done drinking she gave the glass back to Taylor and she placed it on her desk "So since your mom told us we could stay as long as we wanted too, what do you wanna do?"

Gabriella shrugged "Don't know" Taylor got an idea "I know let's watch some movies and eat ice cream it will make you feel better gabs"

"Okay let's do it" They made their way downstairs and Gabriella grabbed the ice cream out of the fridge and walked to the living room and gave Sharpay and Taylor a bucket each and sat down "Okay which movie are we watching?" Sharpay turned to Gabriella "Titanic" Gabriella nodded

A few hours later Sharpay and Taylor went home and Gabriella picked up now the empty ice cream buckets and threw them into the trashcan and picked up the dvd's they saw like the Titanic, A Walk To Remember and The Notebook

Gabriella walked upstairs and started with her homework when someone knocked on her balcony door and she got up and opened her door to find Troy standing there "Troy what are you doing here?" Troy walked in and Gabriella closed the door again

"I came to see how my best friend is doing" he sees her eyes are a bit red "Brie have you been crying" Gabriella looked down not knowing what to say to him she couldn't tell him that she cried because of him

He walked closer to her and lifted her chin and her eyes met his "Brie what's wrong?" Gabriella looked into his eyes before answering "My mom has to go on a business trip next week" Troy pulled her into a hug and knew how Gabriella hated it when her mom had to go on a business trip

"I'm sorry gabs" Gabriella broke away from his hug because this was hurting her even more "It's okay I told her to go and that she didn't have to worry about me"

"Brie you can come stay with us, you know that" Gabriella nodded "Yeah I know but I told my mom I could take care of myself and if I needed something I would go to you or someone else from the gang or I would call her"

Troy nodded "Okay" Gabriella yawned "Troy I don't want to be rude but can you go, I want to sleep and I have to go back to school tomorrow" Gabriella sat on her bed "Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow" He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving through her balcony door

Gabriella eyes started to well up again and let the tears fall freely and got up from her bed again and walk to her bathroom and closed the door

Her heart was aching so much right now she looked into her cupboard and found a razor

Gabriella stared at it for a while and sat down on her toilet and rolled up her sleeve and placed the razor on her wrist and slowly cut her wrist

At first she didn't feel the pain when she began to cut her wrist but after she did it the pain came she let the razor fall on the ground and stared at her wrist she really had done this but it felt so good it relieved her pain from her broken heart

She stood up and went over to her sink and turned on the tab and let the water stream over her wrist till it stopped bleeding and turned the tab off and placed a cloth around her wrist and got the razor from the ground and walks to her room and placed the razor in a drawer from her bedside table and closed it

Gabriella lay down in her bed and slowly started to drift off wanting to forget what had happened the past couple of days

_**I hope you liked this chapter**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I don't own anything except for the idea**_

_**---**_

Gabriella was awaken by her alarm that went off and she threw it from her bedside table and turned around in her bed and drifted back to sleep

2 hours later Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at her clock and her eyes widen when she saw it was 9.30 and got out off her bed quickly but she got up too quickly because she started to feel dizzy and she sat back down till the dizziness went away again

She got up and walked to her bathroom and turned the shower on and decide to take it slow since she already missed 2 hours of school it couldn't hurt if she would miss 1 hour more

Her mom was already at work so she didn't have to worry about

Gabriella stripped off and got into the shower and started to scrub herself when she was scrubbing her arms she winced when she scrubbed her wrists they were hurting and saw that one of the cuts reopened again and started bleeding

Gabriella turned the shower off quickly and went to her toilet and grabbed the toilet paper and wrapped it around the cut after a while it stopped bleeding and she started to get dressed

She choose black jeans with a black top and a black hoodie to wear she wasn't feeling to wear something with color

After she got dressed she brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail and grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs and went straight out of her house she didn't feel like eating today so she skipped her breakfast

She started to make her way to school

**At East High**

Taylor and Sharpay were worried about Gabriella because they knew that she was coming back to school today but she was 2 and a half hour late and they were worried about her because she was never late

"Tay were is she? She is never late" Taylor looked at Sharpay with a worried look "I don't know, I will try to call her when the bell rings" A few minutes later the bell rang and the students were making their way out of the classroom

Taylor took her phone out of her bag and dialed Gabriella's number and waited for a while "She isn't answering" Taylor puts her phone back in her bag and they were walking down the corridor "This isn't Gabriella, maybe something is wrong, maybe she doesn't want to come to school because of Troy" Taylor shrugged she really didn't know

Gabriella walked into the halls of East High and walked around the corner to find her two best friends talking "Shouldn't you guys be in class?" She walked over to the

Taylor and Sharpay looked up when they heard Gabriella voice and they saw her walking over to them "Gabi where were you? You missed homeroom and English!" Gabriella walked further to her locker and opened it "I overslept, sorry"

Gabriella grabbed her books and closed her locker again "Okay guys lets go, we will probably get detention" Gabriella started to walk away and Sharpay and Taylor just looked after her "Something is wrong" Sharpay nodded "Have you seen what she is wearing it's all black"

They decide to let it go but they would ask Gabriella later if she was alright

Sharpay and Taylor walked after Gabriella to biology and the 3 of them got detention since they were late

Gabriella sat in her spot next to Troy and Gabriella swallowed hard she had to sit next to him for the next 40 minutes and her heart started to ache again knowing this was going to hurt her "Hey Brie where were you, you weren't in homeroom" Gabriella looked at Troy for a second "I overslept"

Troy looked at her for a second and knew that something was wrong because she wore only black when something was wrong and decide to talk to her with lunch

30 minutes later the bell rang and it was lunchtime and Gabriella started to make her way out of the classroom but was pulled back by Troy "Brie what is wrong?" Gabriella looked at him trying to hide the hurt which he causes because he was holding onto her wrist "Nothing is wrong, can you please let me go?"

Troy let Gabriella's wrist go "Brie I know something is wrong because you are wearing black and you only were it when something is wrong

Gabriella was about to say something but was cut of by Marissa walking to them and calling Troy's name "Troy" Troy groaned he wanted to know what was wrong with Gabriella "What is Issa?" Marissa turned Troy to her and kissed him passionately on his lips as she looked at Gabriella who was about to cry

Gabriella felt her heart ache even more she couldn't stand it anymore and run away quietly so Troy wouldn't notice

Gabriella ran down the corridor she didn't looked where she was running until she bumped into someone "Easy tiger" Gabriella looked up and found Chad and he help her up "What's the rush?" Then Chad noticed Gabriella's watery eyes "Gabs you okay?" Gabriella nodded and then run away from him

She ran out of the school and to the place no one would find her she needed to be alone she knew what Marissa was doing because she probably knew that Gabriella liked Troy

Gabriella couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she let them fall why did it had to hurt her that much it was just a guy but that was the problem he wasn't just a guy he was her best friends and her lover she loved him but she couldn't have him because he was happy with Marissa

Gabriella thought about something and rummaged through her bag and found what she needed the razor

She rolled up her sleeves she needed to release some of her pain so she placed it on her wrist and started to cut it

It felt good she didn't felt the pain in her heart anymore this was what she needed right now she didn't wanted to feel pain in her heart anymore so she made another cut in her wrist and she felt even better after that one

She looked down at her phone and saw that lunch was almost over and she hadn't ate something but she didn't felt like eating like she wasn't this morning

She got up and made her way back into the school and walked to the west side of the school and walked into the bathroom

She knew that nobody was going to this bathroom because they thought it was cursed so she knew that nobody would see what she was doing

She sat on one of the toilets and grabbed the razor again and rolled up her other sleeve and made two cuts into her wrist she didn't even feel the pain

She placed the razor on the ground and let the blood stream over her arms and she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes

Minutes later Gabriella opened her eyes and looked down at her arms and saw that the cuts had stopped bleeding and she got of off the toilet and walked over to the sink and turned on a tab and let the water run down over her arms trying to wash away most of the dried blood on it

After she cleaned her arms she rolled her sleeves back down and just sat back on the toilet

She never skipped classes like this before but she didn't want to go because Troy and Marissa were in all the classes she had today and she really didn't want to see them flirting around

Taylor and Sharpay were sitting next to each other in math and both noticed Gabriella's absence and looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces

They weren't the only one that noticed that Gabriella wasn't in the class Troy had noticed too and he turned around in his seat facing Sharpay "Shar were is Brie?" Sharpay shrugged "I don't know Troy" Troy turned back so he was facing the front of the class again

After class Troy and Marissa walked out of the classroom "So honey are you coming over to my house today, my parents aren't home" She smirked at him

"I don't know, I have to find Gabriella first, I really need to talk to her" Marissa stopped walking "What why do you wanna talk to her when you can have fun with me?" Troy stopped walking also and turned to Marissa and took her hands in his

"Her mom is going on a business trip and Gabriella gets upset about it and today she didn't look fine so I have to know what is wrong okay, I love you Marissa and I love to spend time with you but I have to see if Gabriella is okay first" Marissa was jealous inside Troy was putting Gabriella first and she knew he loved Gabriella more then her "Okay fine, I will call you later" Marissa kissed him on the lips and walked away from him

Troy took out his phone and dialed Gabriella's number but it went straight to her voicemail and he hung up and sighed _Were can she be? _He thought and started to walk down the corridor to his locker and got out his gym clothes and started to make his way to the gym

Gabriella was still sitting on the same spot and was just staring at the ceiling she tried to not think about Troy but every time she thought about something she thought back at Troy like the time they went to the fair and he won her a bear she smiled at the thought first but the smiled faded when it hit her again that he had a girlfriend

Gabriella decide to turn on her phone again after she had turned it off when she came into the bathroom and saw she had 20 missed calls 10 from Taylor and 9 from Sharpay and 1 from Troy

She knew they were worried about her because she didn't show up to class but she couldn't let them know what she was doing she knew that she would never get through this and that her broken heart would never heal again

She looked at the time and noticed that school was over and walked out of the bathroom and to her locker to get her things so she could go home as fast as she could

"Well well well if it isn't miss Gabriella Montez" Gabriella turned around and found Marissa standing in front of her with the whole cheerleading team behind her "What do you want Marissa?" Marissa laughed and then stopped and walked to Gabriella "I want you to stay away from Troy, he is mine" Gabriella laughed "You really think that I can stay away from Troy, I don't think so because we are best friends and he will always come to me"

Marissa smirked "Guys" Two guys came from behind the cheerleading team and they both grabbed Gabriella by her arms "What the hell, let go of me" Marissa walked closer to her and punched her in her stomach

Gabriella gasped in pain and she wanted to get away from her but she couldn't those two guys were holding her arms tight and she couldn't get out of their grip

"C'mon guys let's teach Montez a lesson" They started to walk down the corridor and into a classroom "Okay guys tie her up" Gabriella eyes widen as she heard the word tie

The guys walked over to her with a few ropes and tied Gabriella up against a chair "Let me go!!!" Marissa walked over to her "Sorry Montez we can't" She puts a gag in Gabriella's mouth and Gabriella let the tears stream down her cheeks "I will tell you this for the last time, stay away from Troy or else it would be worse then this" And with that they walked out of the classroom and locked the classroom door

Gabriella started to struggle and tried to break free from the ropes that were tied around her legs and wrist not only they were tied tight but her wrist were really hurting from the rope brushing over her cuts

Gabriella tried to scream for help but her cries came out as muffles and she started to give up it was late and nobody was at school anymore

She had to face the fact that she was tied up in a chair and trapped in the school without food or something to drink

The only thing she could do was wait till tomorrow when school would start

Troy walked over to Gabriella house and knocked on the door and Maria opened the door "Oh hello Troy" Troy smiled at Maria "Hey Maria is Gabriella home?" Maria shook her head "No she isn't why?"

Troy walked into the house "Well I haven't seen her today that much and I wanted to know if everything is fine" Maria closed the door "Well she should have been home 2 hours ago but she didn't and I tried to call her but it went straight to her voicemail"

"Yeah I called her a few times to but she wouldn't pick up, would it be a problem if I could wait here for her?" Maria shook her head "No it's not a problem, I'm gonna go upstairs to pack my suitcase for my business trip" Troy nodded and he sat down on the couch and Maria walked upstairs

Taylor and Sharpay were in Sharpay's car and they were on their way back to East High because Taylor forgot her English book and they had a big test tomorrow "I still don't understand why you forgot your book I mean you always have everything with you"

"I know Shar but I was in such a rush since someone really needed to go shopping for some new heels" Sharpay rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah, but one question how are we going to get into the school, you know it's locked" Taylor nodded "Yes I know but you know the decathlon team meets up sometimes before school and I am president from the club so I have a key

Sharpay pulled into a parking lot at school and looked over at Taylor "What, but I'm the president of the drama club and I don't have a key from the school" Taylor laughed and got out of the car and Sharpay followed her to the school

Taylor unlocked the door and they walked down the corridors of the school "The school gives me creeps right now" Taylor shrugged and walked around the corner and stopped walking and Sharpay bumped right into her "Hey why did you stop walking?" Taylor pointed to Gabriella's bag that was at her locker and her locker door open "That's Gabriella's bag" They walked over to Gabriella's bag and Taylor picked it up and rummaged through it and found her phone "Maybe she forgot it"

Taylor shook her head "No she always takes her phone with her you remember that day when she lost her cell and she was panicking because her mom was away on a business trip and she was gonna call her" Sharpay remember that and knew now that Gabriella wouldn't leave her phone behind "So this means Gabriella is still here?" Taylor nodded and started walking through the hallways "GABRIELLA???" They both started to yell her name

Gabriella's eyes started to become heavy she was tired and her wrist were hurting a lot because of the cuts and ropes and her mouth was beginning to get dry

Gabriella knew her mom was worrying about her right now because she wasn't home yet but she couldn't help it she was trapped

Gabriella's eyes started to close but she snapped them open when she heard someone calling her name and she started to scream as hard as she could

Taylor and Sharpay were calling for Gabriella and stopped walking "Were is she?" Then Sharpay heard a muffle cry "Do you hear that?" They both heard a muffle cry "It comes from that classroom" They walked over to the classroom and Taylor grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door "It's locked" Sharpay tried to open the door "Wait I will go get the keys from Matsui's office" And with that Sharpay ran away

A few minutes later Sharpay came back with the keys and gave them to Taylor and Taylor unlocked the door and opened the door and they both gasped "Omg Gabriella" They both rushed over to Gabriella and Sharpay took the gag off "Gabs are you okay" Gabriella was crying because she was happy that they found her because if they didn't she would have been here all night and her mom would be worried sick "Yeah I'm fine"

Taylor untied her legs and arms "Gabs who did this?" Gabriella looked away she didn't know if she could tell them "Gabs please tell us who did this" Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand that were now resting on her lap "It was Marissa and her gang"

"That bitch!!" Sharpay was now angry and knew that she had to do something so that that bitch would pay because nobody was messing with her best friend

_**---**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter, please review and don't forget about the poll on my profile**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**--Heej guys I know it's been a while since the last chapter but I am very busy and I hope you guys like it --**_

Sharpay Evans was pissed now, first Marissa stole Troy from Gabriella and now she has done this, Marissa was never on Sharpay's good side but with this she even sank so hard at her bad side

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!!" Sharpay started walking away "NO Shar wait" Sharpay turned back around "Please don't do anything to her, I don't want to get into anymore trouble" Sharpay sat down on the chair "But why did she do this?" Gabriella looked down "Because of Troy" Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other

"What has Troy to do with this?" Gabriella sighed "Marissa wants me to stay away from him or she will do something worse to me then this" Taylor took Gabriella's hands in hers and then noticed the cuts on it but ignored them and looked at Gabriella

"Ella.." Gabriella pulled her hands back "I know what you are going to say Taylor, that I can't stay away from him because he is my best friend, but maybe it better for everyone that I will stay away from him, if I do I won't get in trouble with Marissa and it wouldn't hurt me as much anymore to see them together"

"So you are going to give up on your friendship with Troy, the guy you have been best friends with since you both were born, you are going to throw that all away because Marissa wants you to stay away?" Gabriella looked down and then nodded "Yes"

Sharpay and Taylor both didn't know what to say and then Gabriella got up "I'm going home, thanks for finding me" and with that Gabriella walked out of the classroom and grabbed her bag that was still standing by her locker and closed her locker and walked out of the school

Sharpay and Taylor stood up and grabbed their stuff and walked to Sharpay's car and got in and drove off

20 minutes later Gabriella opened the front door of her house and walked in and her mom came rushing out of the kitchen and pulled her daughter in her arms "Oh you're okay, I thought something happened to you" Gabriella gave her mom a fake smile "No mom nothing happened, I'm fine but I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna go to bed" Maria looked worried at her daughter "You don't want to eat something first?" Gabriella shook her head and walked up the stairs and into her room

When she closed her door and turned around she jumped as she saw Troy "What are you doing here?" Troy looked up as he heard her voice and stood up and walked over to her "I was worried about you because I haven't seen you today so I came here to see if you were okay but you weren't home so I asked your mom if I could wait here till you came home, where were you by the way?"

Gabriella walked past him and sat down on her bed "Nowhere" Troy groaned "Gabs, I know something is up okay, I wanna know what it is" Gabriella looked through her balcony doors "I can't tell you" Troy walked over to the bed and sat down next to her "Why can't you tell me"

"Because I just can't okay!!" Gabriella snapped at him and Troy was a bit taken back because Gabriella never snapped at someone "Gabs, you can tell me, you always told me what is wrong, why won't you tell me now"

Gabriella got up and thought _I have to end our friendship now! _"Because Troy, I don't want to tell you okay, I don't want you tell you everything anymore, and maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore" Troy looked hurt as she said that "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you saying this, what have I done to you?!"

"Because your getting annoying Troy, that's why I have been avoiding you today because I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be friend anymore, I want you to get the hell out of my room right now!!"

Troy was getting angry too "You think I'm getting annoying well you're the one that is getting annoying right now, and if you don't want to be friend anymore then it's fine at least I still have Marissa" Troy walked out of the room and walked downstairs and walked out of the house angry

Gabriella fell on the ground and started sobbing uncontrollable, she didn't want to end this friendship, she really didn't but it was better for everyone

She stood up and grabbed her bag taking the razor out of it and walked into her bathroom and locking the door behind her and she sat down on her toilet and lifter her sleeves up and started to cut herself again

This felt so good to her, it made the pain that she had in her body wash away, she made another cut on her arm and made sure of that it was a bit deeper then the other one and more blood came gushing out

Gabriella closed her eyes and just let the blood stream down her arms, she needed this so the pain that in her heart would get less and she wouldn't have to think about him

Gabriella knew that if she continued like this she wouldn't be able to stop, but she didn't care right now, she needed to release some pain in her heart and by doing this it would help her

She placed the razor on the sink and stood up but felt a bit dizzy so she sat back down and waited for the dizziness to go away

She looked at her arms seeing the blood still seeping out of her arms, she should be ashamed for what she is doing but she didn't feel like that, she felt great

She stood up slowly and walked over to the sink and washed the blood from her arms and took some bandages from under the sink and wrapped it around her arms

Maria walked upstairs to her daughters room and knocked on the door "Gabriella honey?" Gabriella head turned to her bathroom door and she cursed under her breath and quickly wrapped the other bandages over her arm and pulls her sleeves down and unlocked her bathroom door and walks to her door and opens it "Yes mom?" Maria looked at her daughter "Honey what's wrong?" Gabriella shook her head "Nothing mom, so why are you up here?" Maria walked in and sat on Gabriella's bed and motioned for Gabriella to sit next to her "Honey I know something is up, you have been crying, I can tell that" Gabriella sighed and looked at her mom "Me and Troy had a fight that's all" Maria pulled her daughter into her arms "Oh honey I'm so sorry" Gabriella pulled back and gave her a weak smile "It's okay, anyway so why did you come up here?"

Maria takes her daughter's hands in hers "I'm leaving for my business trip tomorrow morning" Gabriella looked down sad "Oh and when are you coming back?" Maria sighed "I don't know sweetie, they really need me down there but when I'm done, I will take the first flight back home, I promise" She hugged Gabriella again and Gabriella hugged her back

Maria pulled back and kissed Gabriella's forehead "I'm gonna go pack, and you should try to get some sleep, you look tired" Gabriella nods and Maria stands up and walks to the door and turns back to her daughter "Night sweetie" Gabriella smiled at her "Night" Maria walked out of the room and closed Gabriella's door again

Gabriella went back to the bathroom and walked over to the sink and looked down at the razor and picked it up and looked at it for a while but she turned the tab and she cleaned the razor and then walked back to her room and placed it back into her schoolbag and got changed and got in bed and let sleep take over

Troy was walking home mad, he was pissed, he was mad at Gabriella, he couldn't believe it what she said, something was really wrong but he didn't care, he was so pissed off that he wanted her to drop dead

He walked into the house and slammed the door making Lucille jump and come out of the kitchen "Troy David Jack Bolton, why do you have to slam the door" Troy turned to his mom "Because I felt like it, now leave me alone" He walks upstairs leaving Lucille stunned, what was going on with her son, he wasn't like this, did he have a fight? Lucille sighed and went back to the kitchen waiting for Jack to come back home from his night out with the guys

Troy walked into his room and lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, he still couldn't believe it that Gabriella threw all those years of their friendship away, but he was fine with it, he didn't need her, he still had Chad, Zeke, Jason and of course he still had Marissa, he knew that the girl would choose Gabriella side but he couldn't care less

His phone started to ring and he saw Marissa's name flashing on his screen and he picked up

**Troy-Bold**/ _Marissa-Italic _

**Hey baby**

_Hey hottie, what's wrong you sound sad_

**Gabriella and I got in a fight, she doesn't want to be friends anymore**

_Oh honey I'm sorry, do you want me to come over and comfort you_

**No not now, I'm not in the mood, maybe tomorrow**

_Okay, I gotta go now, my grandparents came over today and the are gonna leave in a bit_

**Okay I'll come and pick you up tomorrow**

_Thanks, love you_

**Love you too**

Troy threw his phone on his bed and he closed his eyes, not wanting to think of what had happened today and he slowly fell asleep still with his clothes on

_**--Okay guys I know it's short but I don't have so much inspiration for this story anymore so if you want me to continue this story then please help me out and give me some ideas--**_


End file.
